In mining sites in a mine, mining machines such as a hydraulic excavator and a dump track operate. In these years, information about a mining machine is acquired via wireless communications. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which the drive evaluation result of a machine is sent to a monitoring center via wireless communications.